


How Terrible

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Furry, Horniness Inducing Thing" is Hard, Hypnotism, Knotting, M/M, Masks, Surreal, Tagging "Magical Mask that Acts, Unrealistic Amounts of Precome, as an Aphrodisiac/Mind Control Device/Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: When it comes to Popee, Kedamomo often feels like he’s walking on eggshells. Living with the brat is an unbearable combination of paranoia and pain, so he’s understandably relieved whenever he gets alone time. He just hadn’t expected alone time to backfire quite so explosively.But now he’s got Popee writhing on the ground, completely at his mercy, and he’s not entirely sure what to do. No, that’s a lie-- he knows what he should do. He’s not sure what he will.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachygreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygreen/gifts).



Kedamomo had been waiting for this. For way, way too long. Popee keeps weird schedules, wandering around at odd times and hardly ever sleeping. It’s a pain, sometimes literally, but for the past couple of days the thing about it that’s most bothered him is that he can’t get _any_ alone time.

Today, for the first time in a while, he caught Popee sleeping. He knew from experience that Popee would be out for a while, barring anything waking him up early, and Kedamomo was going to take full advantage of his break. If he started taking advantage by holing up in front of the t.v. and turning on UFO Girls, well, who could blame him?

American burlesque wasn’t exactly _popular_ anymore, but Kedamomo didn’t care. As long as UFO Girls was airing, he was watching. And today was a particularly nice episode.

He’d seen it before, but every time the girls started stripping, their lithe bodies twisting as men shouted lewd jokes from the crowd… Frankly, Kedamomo was turned on. His happy, laughing mask fell to the ground, instantly forgotten as a blush appeared on his porcelain cheeks. Behind the mask, he panted, his boxers suddenly a whole lot tighter than they had been a moment before.

Of course, he couldn’t savor the feeling while Popee was around; asleep or not, the creep had ears as sensitive as any wolf’s. Kedamomo needed this done, and quickly.

Through some kind of miracle, he actually did manage to get off. The show was still going before he was done, which was a feat for a wolf. He mopped up his come with a veritable mountain of tissues, and for once was glad that Popee was a dunce when it came to this stuff.

✖✖✖

The next day, he was way less glad.

Popee stood there with the mask in one hand, a shit-eating grin on his face. No doubt he was pleased with himself for finding an unfamiliar expression (Kedamomo usually smashed those, damn it, he’d been lulled into a false sense of security). Popee kept lifting the mask closer, then pulling it away, teasing at putting it on properly.

Right before Kedamomo could snatch it out of his hands, the mask _snapped_ into place. Popee flinched, full-bodied and understandably regretful the moment before the mask kicked in. Then he was on his hands and knees, shuddering, mask tilting up at Kedamomo imploringly.

There was a moment when, standing over Popee’s suddenly vulnerable body, Kedamomo panicked. Sure, Popee wouldn’t get violent this time-- but he always seemed so weirdly _innocent._ The sudden hardness that was clearly visible through his stupid outfit was probably entirely foreign to him. Kedamomo really, really should help him.

Then Popee screeched, a whiny, bratty noise like he always made when he was throwing a tantrum. And yep, there went all of Kedamomo’s sympathy.

So often in the past Popee had tormented Kedamomo, and now he had the chance to teach the kid a lesson. It wouldn’t do him any lasting damage to be stuck turned on for a couple of hours, especially considering the way he was clinging to his own clothing. It wasn’t like he could chafe his dick if he didn’t know how to get himself off.

With no small amount of glee, Kedamomo watched Popee get to his shaky feet and waver. He tried to dive at Kedamomo, to tackle him to the ground, but he ended up stumbling and falling flat on his face. If he hadn’t been wearing a mask, Kedamomo would have bet he’d be crying.

Feeling rather good about the whole situation, Kedamomo wandered off. Popee’s outraged squealing faded away when Kedamomo ducked into a trailer, and he thought longingly of the peace and quiet of Popee sleeping. At least this was the second best thing; maybe _he_ could get some sleep this time.

✖✖✖

He hadn’t actually _meant_ to fall asleep. It had been an idle thought, that was all. But he still woke up with a stale taste in his mouth, and Popee crawling through the crack in the door.

It had been-- Kedamomo didn’t know how long it had been. Popee was drenched in sweat, and precome had plastered his pants to the insides of his thighs. He was an absolute wreck, hood pushed halfway off of his head and hair sticking up in a disheveled mess. His hands shook as he dragged himself along the floor, towards Kedamomo.

How long had he left Popee like this? Kedamomo had only meant to tease him a bit, maybe teach him a lesson about wearing his masks. Instead he’d ended up neglecting him until he was too desperate to even _walk._

Guilt welled up in Kedamomo’s throat, his last mask falling off to reveal furrowed eyebrows and sad eyes. He almost wanted to put the surprised mask he’d just shed on Popee, to give him a hand, but then Popee managed to reach one of Kedamomo’s paws. And instead of grabbing hold and yanking, like Kedamomo expected (Popee didn’t know how to touch someone without hurting them, Kedamomo was completely convinced of this), he just reached out and…

Rubbed his face against the bottom of Kedamomo’s paw, a high whine rising in his throat. That was, Kedamomo didn’t, he didn’t _want_ that, Popee was a sadistic _child._

Except that Popee was still whining. He sounded puppyish, pleading, and Kedamomo found that he wasn’t exactly wearing a guilty face anymore. No, no, no.

Popee was flushed all the way down his neck, skin gone straight past pink into shades of red. Kedamomo shouldn’t, but he couldn’t seem to resist pulling his paw away from Popee and unbuttoning the top of his clothes. He just wanted to see how far down the blush went, he told himself. That was the only reason.

No matter how horrible Popee usually was, he looked almost sweet arching into Kedamomo’s touches. His whining hadn’t stopped, but it certainly died down as Kedamomo undid another gold button. He must have been unbearably hot.

Staring down at where Popee lay on the floor, the curve of his collarbone visible as he panted, Kedamomo suddenly realized how much _power_ he had. Like this, Popee would do whatever he wanted. He didn’t even need to get Popee off, because all he wanted was for the arousal to end, and taking off the mask could do that well enough.

Kedamomo could leave him panting and desperate until he was weak from dehydration as well as the overwhelming want. He could use Popee for any number of things, even if his mouth was covered by the mask. Although, a part of Kedamomo wished his mouth _wasn’t_ covered.

Soft gasping sounds filled the air, the longer Kedamomo went on staring. Popee was working himself into a frenzy again, writhing against the ground. Touching had helped, hadn’t it?

Tentatively reaching out, Kedamomo undid the third button. Red and white fabric fell away to reveal a slender chest, and oh, there was the end of his blush. His nipples were pink and pebbled as if from cold, but Popee’s body radiated so much heat that Kedamomo could feel himself panting. This was a terrible idea.

Another button. It was the last one, meaning that if Kedamomo wanted Popee any less dressed he’d have to commit to it. But Popee’s stomach looked so soft, a gentle swell that Kedamomo couldn’t stop himself from pressing his paw against. The arched spine he got in return was _thrilling._

Even though a piece of Kedamomo’s brain was still screaming at him, he could feel his boxers getting uncomfortable again. He pulled them off, feeling only a faint twinge of embarrassment. Then, to stop the long, thin whimper Popee had begun the second Kedamomo’s hand left his stomach, he palmed Popee’s cock.

It was much smaller than Kedamomo’s, obviously. He could feel the heaviness of it, the way it was swollen and undoubtedly sore from rubbing against the inside of his clothing the whole time. Kedamomo took a deep breath, but it didn’t help. The scent was _maddening._

Maybe that was why Kedamomo pulled Popee’s clothing off with all the harshness Popee usually treated him with. There was no harshness in Popee now, not with the way he bent his limbs to help Kedamomo undress him.

Naked, it was abundantly obvious how far gone Popee was. He made small _ah, ah, ah,_ sounds as Kedamomo spread his thighs, watched the way Popee’s hips ground up into air. He lost interest in the human’s small, almost bruised-looking cock quickly, and instead focused on his hole. For a 17 year old, Popee was nearly hairless, nothing more than a light dusting of gold down between his legs. His ass looked smooth and soft and _perfect._

✖✖✖

At his harshest, Kedamomo was still kinder than Popee ever was. He had taken the time to prepare him, even eaten his hole out when he couldn’t find lube. Now he was watching with no small amount of amusement as Popee tried to rock back into him, knees and hands braced on the floor. He couldn’t get the angle right, at least not without Kedamomo helping him, so the wolf’s cock kept glancing off of his entrance without actually sliding in.

All of this, and Kedamomo still hadn’t let Popee come once. The only time he touched his cock was to lock pressure around the base, to hold off his orgasm. It was a kindness, he told himself. As long as Popee wore the mask, he wouldn’t get any _real_ relief, and the rest of this would be so much more painful if he was oversensitive.

Howling in frustration, Popee’s elbows gave out, sending him crashing face first onto the floor. For a heart-stopping second, Kedamomo thought that the mask had broken, but no. Popee still rocked into him, still moaned at the slightest touch.

They needed to stop messing around, Kedamomo decided. One paw steadying the base of his cock, Kedamomo finally, finally gave Popee what he wanted. The drawn out moan of satisfaction was so good Kedamomo could _eat_ it.

Slowly, he started up a neat rhythm, fucking as deep into Popee as he could without the knot slipping in. Popee was so sloppy with spit and precome that the slide was perfectly slick.

Inarticulate sounds spilled out of Popee’s throat. Not that he was ever articulate, but he wasn’t usually so _vocal,_ and it was destroying Kedamomo’s concentration. Blindly reaching out, Kedamomo got a grip on the bunny ears on Popee’s hood. He jerked the ears backwards, and the hood slipped down, catching around Popee’s neck.

A harsh gagging sound had Kedamomo’s hips jerking forward. It wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be _enjoying_ Popee’s pain, but the sounds of his choked struggle for air were so much better than before. And Popee was still pushing back into his thrusts. And he was wearing a mask.

All it took was one thrust that synced with Kedamomo wrenching Popee’s hood, and his knot slipped inside. It was like a switch flipped; Popee _screamed,_ and Kedamomo was coming, no control left in his body.

Pathetic whimpering filled the air as Kedamomo went still and released his chokehold on Popee. It was breathless and hoarse and always pitched up when another spurt of come poured in.

By the time Kedamomo was done, Popee was trying to reach beneath himself to touch between his legs. Kedamomo smacked his hand away, then flipped him over, greedily taking in the sight of his bulging stomach. Both paws pressed against his belly this time, and come oozed out when Kedamomo put pressure down. Popee was so hard, it looked _horrible._

Leaning to the side, Kedamomo grabbed his tranq gun. Lucky that he kept it so close at hand. With a tired grunt, he fired a dart into the center of the mask, shattering it, and then left Popee sitting in a pool of come and sweat.

Hey, Popee had left him sitting in worse.

**Author's Note:**

> List of things I enjoy writing about:  
> -Magical aphrodisiacs  
> -Mask kink  
> -NOT dialog  
> -Knotting
> 
> List of things Greenie asked me to write about:  
> -Magical aphrodisiacs  
> -Mask kink  
> -NOT dialog  
> -Knotting
> 
> In conclusion thank you, I am #blessed \o/ I hope all like… four people who have watched Popee enjoyed this.


End file.
